


Lunch Dates

by magsforya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: Alternate Universe where Chris and Darren meet on set of a new TV show they both have small roles on, and slowly grow closer over the course of the season.(5 onset lunches, +1 decidedly not onset lunch date.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [such-a-fangirl](http://such-a-fangirl.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This fic is complete and will be posted regularly. I figured we could all use a pick-me-up.
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/170228787589/lunch-dates-chapter-1)

               Chris feels lost, but he doesn’t want to let it show. He wants people to think he’s comfortable, that he knows what’s happening on set, that this isn’t his first time acting for a big budget, prime time television show. But it is, and Chris is _so_ lost. He was brought on as a one episode guest, and then it turned into two more episodes because the fans liked his character, and now the season is halfway through and Chris is still asked to show up to set, he’s still getting paychecks, and even though he’s not in every episode, this is more steady work than Chris has ever had before.

               He’s finally getting a real world education on how to act, how to find your lighting and how to hit his mark. The directors he works with and the other actors he works with are really great at teaching him new things and strengthening the skills he has already. The transition from stage acting to screen acting had a few bumps, but they were easily smoothed over by the people he works with.

               But because he’s a minor character, Chris often has a lot of downtime. He spends most of it reading books or looking for auditions for other shows and movies on his phone. His contract is per episode, so there’s no promise that Chris’ character will be in the show long—or even short—term, and that scares him. He’s afraid to get too comfortable in this role or on this set, because he knows it—along with his paycheck—can be snatched away at any second, and he’ll be back to square one frantically searching for any acting gig that pays. With this job he was finally able to scale back his hours at the restaurant he works at, and he really doesn’t want to go back to having to work there full time.

               Today Chris has two hours on set where he’s not needed. It’s not ideal; it’s enough time to cause Chris extreme and idle boredom, but not enough time to run errands or go home for a lunch or dinner break. He doesn’t live nearly that close to set, and he’d rather eat the free food on set than go out and spend money somewhere in town. So today he brings a book, choosing to get lost in an autobiography.

               “I like that book,” someone says. Chris startles from behind the pages of his recent read, and glances up.

               It’s Darren, another minor character on the show, but one with far more lines and screen time than Chris’. Darren’s character was always meant to be on the show, and rumors have it that he’ll be upgraded to series regular if the show gets picked up for a second season.

               Chris doesn’t know his own fate at all.

               “Oh,” he says, glancing at the front cover, momentarily forgetting what book he’s actually reading.

               “You like it?” Darren asks, standing over where Chris is seated on a park bench right outside the lot.

               “I just started,” Chris says by way of an explanation.

               “Do you feel like you’re reading something you shouldn’t be reading? Like Patti handed you her diary to keep safe and you’re like, illicitly reading your best friend’s thoughts?”

               “Uh, no,” Chris says, blushing. “I, uhm, literally just started. Only fifteen pages in.” He puts his finger in the book to hold his place, and then closes it so he can give Darren his full attention. He’s holding a sandwich wrapped neatly in paper and has a water bottle in the other hand.

               “Mind if I sit?” Darren asks.

               “Sure,” Chris says, turning his body slightly so he’s facing toward Darren.

               “I read that book a year or two ago, and it crazy affected me,” Darren says. “I was always a fan of her music and poetry, but I didn’t know much about her life. She’s incredible.”

               Chris nods dumbly. “Yeah, I-I…I know some of her stuff. But it just uhm, looked interesting. And Robert Mapplethorpe is pretty interesting, too. So I thought this would be interesting.”

               Chris internally berates himself for using _interesting_ too many times.

               Darren chuckles, and the sun shines off his deep hazel colored eyes, highlighting his long lashes. For a moment, Chris swears he sees specks of green surreptitiously showing themselves in Darren’s eyes.

               It is,” Darren smiles, “ _interesting._ ”

               Chris laughs self-deprecatingly and lets his head hang for a moment while he good naturedly grimaces in semi-embarrassment.

               “Well,” Darren says, standing up. “I’ll let you get back to it. Let me know what you think of it when you’re done.”

               Chris nods. “Yeah. Will do.”

               And Darren walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

               Chris walks into his shared trailer after not needing to be at this job for nine days. He wasn’t in the last two episodes, though he was explicitly told that he would be in a majority of the remaining episodes of the season.

               He doesn’t know what that means, and he’s trying not to let it affect him too much. He doesn’t want any false hope. Because if it’s torn out from under him, then Chris will feel like the greatest of fools.

               He spent his nine days off auditioning for more roles and working at the restaurant he’s been employed at for years—ever since he first moved to LA. Though he did have a small guest spot on a TV show that took up two of his days.

               “Long time, no see,” Chord says, waving hi from his spot in the corner where he’s getting dressed in his costume.

               “Hey,” Chris responds. He puts his messenger bag down in the free spot and checks the time. He had stopped by wardrobe after he arrived and signed in, but due to a change in filming schedule, he isn’t needed there for another hour. He sets his alarm so that in case he gets lost in another book he’ll have the comfort of knowing that he won’t be late.

               “How was your week?” Harry asks.

               “It was good.”

               “Do anything fun?” he continues.

               Chris shakes his head, still not looking up from his phone.

               “Filmed a guest spot on Grey’s Anatomy as a hospital patient in a coma, so I slept a lot,” he smiles wryly, finally glancing up.

               “Well this I _have_ to see,” Chris hears, and he turns around to see Darren.

               Chris must make a confused face, because Darren laughs and shakes his head. He’s never seen Darren in this trailer before.

               “While you were gone I decided to take your spot in the trailer. It’s much nicer here.”

               Chris doesn’t know what to say, so he nods.

               “When do you have to be on set?” Chord asks, having just finished getting dressed.

               “Costuming and hair and make-up in an hour,” Chris replies.

               “Gotcha,” Chord says. “Sucks we don’t have any scenes together this episode.”

               “Yeah,” Chris replies. His and Chord’s characters rarely interact except for superficially. They’ve only been in the same episode three times. Chord plays the son of one of the featured actors, and gets more screen time than Chris, but his role isn’t exactly substantial.  Most of the time he’s acting with the older actors, so Chris hasn’t had a lot of time to really get to know Chord other than when they occasionally share this space together.

               Harry is apparently done for the day, as he’s packing up his stuff and shaking hands with Darren saying goodbye. Chord follows him, ready to film his next scene.

               “See you tomorrow, Chris?” he asks.

               Chris nods his head. “Yeah, I’ll be here.”

               “Good,” Harry replies before giving one last final wave and leaving.

               Now it’s only Chris and Darren, and Chris isn’t quite sure what to do. He was planning originally on reading, but now he thinks it might be rude to just take a book out and ignore Darren.

               “So,” Darren says, dressed in his costume, “I’m here all day. You?”

               “For a while, yeah,” Chris confirms.

               “Well, if you have an hour, want to grab lunch?” Darren asks from his spot on the edge of a chair.

               “Uh,” Chris responds, feeling very much pushed into a corner. He ate before he came to set, but Darren knows that Chris has an hour to spare so he feels bad saying no. “S-Sure,” he stutters out.

               “Sweet,” Darren says, standing up. “I’m starved.”

               He follows Darren to craft services and picks up a muffin and a soda he can lazily pick at. Darren fills his plate with fruit and a sandwich, and they sit at a table in the corner and talk about their weeks.

               “So…Grey’s Anatomy?” Darren asks, taking a bite of his sandwich.

               “Just a background role. I spent two days being in a coma. I wasn’t like, the focus of the episode or anything. More like a glorified extra. But it paid, so…” he shrugs.

               “No, that’s cool. Like, really cool. You got to be on a _Shonda Rhimes_ show!” Darren grins excitedly. “I’d love to be in a coma for Shonda. I’d be the best coma patient she ever saw.”

               Chris smiles and picks at the muffin. “Unfortunately, Ms. Rhimes was absent while I was there. But otherwise I would probably have had to restrain myself from flinging myself at her feet and asking her what happens on the next episode of _How to Get Away With Murder._ ”

               “I probably would have asked if I could be her secretary. Or pool boy. Assistant. Dog walker. Driver. Anything,” he replies good naturedly.

               “Darren Criss: Certified Dog Walker.”

               “You know my last name?” Darren asks with no malice. There’s almost a fondness to his voice, and it causes Chris to blush.

               “U-Uh, is that..uhm. So like…yeah,” he finally spits out. “Cause like, I’ve watched the show before. And seen your name on the credits. So…”

               “Oh!” Darren says, his smile is wide and bright, and his eyes crinkle up in a far too adorable way. Chris tries to smash the butterflies that have just decided to make an unwanted appearance in his stomach. “I totally forgot—duh! I’ve actually never watched a full episode.”

               Chris nods, wishing his blush away. “I have some friends that watch it. In support of me, probably. So sometimes I watch it with them.”

               “Ever give them any juicy set gossip?”

               Chris rolls his eyes. “Oh yeah, totally. I tell them everything I know.”

               “Must not be much,” Darren comments, popping a piece of cantaloupe in his mouth. “You spend so much time reading your books I’m surprised you even know what your lines are.”

               Chris wants to respond that of course he knows what his lines are. He prepares for them everyday when he has a script. But he’s biting his tongue because what’s really important—what he’s _really_ latching onto—is the fact that apparently Darren has _noticed_ Chris. Before Chris ever noticed Darren.

               And that… _that_ brings the butterflies back up in full swing, and they’re now having a party in Chris’ stomach and throat, and he’s afraid if he opens his mouth something inappropriately embarrassing will come out. So he waits for Darren to talk again.

               It ends up not being too bad. Darren asks about how Chris liked the autobiography he just finished, and then suggests another book for Chris to read. Chris writes it down in the Notes section of his phone, and promises to pick up a copy at the library after he finishes his current novel. Then they get so wrapped up in their _Star Wars_ conversation that Chris loses track of time only to be startled by the alarm on his phone going off, signaling an end to their conversation.

               He grabs it out of his pocket and turns it off, albeit reluctantly.

               “Gotta go,” he apologizes.

               “See ya,” Darren waves as Chris gets up and walks away.

               It takes Chris a second to realize that he’s actually _sad_ at leaving Darren. It’s not often that he has someone to talk about the details of droids with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/170429105844/lunch-dates-chapter-2).
> 
> Feel free to utilize that large and empty box below anytime during your stay here.


	3. Chapter 3

               “You have a good weekend?” Chris asks from his spot across from Darren. They’re picking at some breakfast foods from craft service because they had to be at work before the sun came up to film a night scene. Chris gets to leave before noon, but Darren will be there for most of the afternoon.

               “Yeah. It was fun,” Darren smiles. “How about yours?”

               “Relaxing,” he settles on. “What’d you do that was so fun?”

               He’s not trying to be invasive, but he and Darren have slowly grown closer over the weeks, and he feels almost comfortable asking such a personal question.

               “I went to see a friend’s show, and a lot of old college friends were there. So that ended up turning into a weekend full of nostalgia and old friends and pretending to be in college again.”

               “Sounds dangerously fun,” Chris replies.

               Darren chuckles. “For a few people, yeah. I fared pretty well, though.”

               “That’s good to hear,” Chris says, pushing his plate away from him. He’s full, and tired, and doesn’t want to stuff his face just for the sake of needing to have something to do with his hands.

               They sit in a companionable silence for a moment, until Darren breaks it.

               “You into music?” he asks.

               Chris nods. “Of course. I mean, l-like, to a certain extent. You?”

               “Some might say obsessed,” Darren says with a wide open smile.

               Chris can’t help but feel that every time he sees Darren smiling so unabashedly that a child in foster care gets adopted or something just as optimistically cliché. It’s such a loving, open smile that Chris swears it has magical powers.

               “It’s actually my preferred career, I think. Or at least tied with acting. I’d like to do it both,” Darren clarifies.

               “You could,” Chris replies. “Like, musicals.”

               Darren nods. “Yeah. That, or act in shows and movies while being a musician, too. I want it all.”

               “I know the feeling,” Chris says, wistfully thinking of his other lifelong dream of becoming a published author.

               “Yeah?” Darren asks, his interest clearly piqued. He leans forward a bit, and despite sitting in craft services and being surrounded by a dozen other people, it suddenly feels more intimate a setting.

               “Don’t we all want it all?” Chris diverts, looking down at the table for a moment and picking at his cuticles.

               “True,” Darren replies, leaning back a bit. “I’m just used to people telling me I can’t have it.”

               Chris shakes his head slowly, sadly, and lifts his gaze back up to Darren. “I learned a long time ago not to let other people tell me what I’m capable of.”

               Darren pauses for a moment and looks at Chris in a way Chris doesn’t think Darren ever has before. Their eyes connect, and Chris feels momentarily paralyzed, almost in fear. He feels like Darren is seeing past Chris’ exterior and into the part of himself that Chris keeps secluded away only for close friends.

               It’s unnerving, and a bit unsettling, but he can’t look away.

               Darren breaks the eye contact after what feels like an eternity, looking down at the table and blushing.

               “You’re smart, Chris,” he says, looking back up and locking eyes with Chris. “I think I really needed to hear that.”

               Chris nods dumbly, not really sure what to say to that.

               Darren begins to stand, gathering his mess of napkins and utensils.

               “If you’re interested, I’d love for you to come to one of my shows,” he says, again looking into Chris’ eyes.

               “Yeah,” Chris croaks out. He clears his throat and tries again. “That sounds fun.”

               Darren smiles again, but it’s slightly reserved. Like this smile is meant only for Chris, and for no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/170655401019/lunch-dates-chapter-3).
> 
> Use that large and frequently unused space below to tell me your thoughts on the chapter, and Darren's performance on ACS: Versace.


	4. Chapter 4

               Chris admits that he isn’t always the best at making friends. He’s great at making acquaintances, he knows how to maintain relationships with people he works with or sees frequently, but he sometimes struggles in bringing work friendships into real life. It’s not necessarily that he doesn’t want to, it’s just that who you are at work doesn’t always translate to who you are in your personal life. And he knows many actors who prefer to keep their work life and home life separate. He’s not one of those people, however. He’s thankful, then, for Harry and Chord, who seem to so easily bring new people into their lives and into their hearts—and into their homes.

               Chord throws a birthday party and Chris gets invited, and he feels like he can’t say no. Chord and Harry harp on him in their trailer when Chris doesn’t give an immediate yes, but instead replies, “That sounds fun! I’ll check my schedule.” Aside from that, Chris doesn’t _want_ to say no. So he goes, and he parties in a way he rarely ever does, and he has _fun_. There are a few people from the show there, but mostly it’s friends of Chord’s that Chris has never met, and it forces him to break out of his shell a little bit.

               The alcohol helps, and so does the fact that Chord’s friends are all nice. There aren’t many struggling actors there. Instead, there are a bunch of musicians, and a lot of people entering the workforce post-college. It’s not an environment of people Chris is used to being around, and it’s nice to not have to talk shop.

               Overall, it’s tons of fun, and he, Harry, Darren, and Chord relive the whole party Wednesday night when they’re all together on set filming.

               Chris has yet to have any scene overlapping with Darren’s, but today he does. They’re filming a scene that involves a majority of the cast; everyone is coming together to film a massive heist. So in between takes, the boys are all able to gather around together to keep each other occupied.

               “I’m glad she had fun,” Chord says to Harry as Chris walks up to the group mid-conversation. He’s not sure who they’re talking about, but he’s content to sit on the sidelines of the conversation until there’s something he can contribute.

               “It was great. I was worried she wouldn’t be able to make it, but I’m glad you all finally got to meet her.”

               Chris has an inkling suspicion that Harry’s talking about his girlfriend, who he brought to the party and carted around like a lovesick fool, introducing her to everyone he knew (and even a few people he didn’t know).

               “We should all get together again. Make it a usual thing,” Darren suggests, moving a bit to the side so that Chris can squeeze into the space next to him.

               “That’d be fun,” Chord nods.

               Harry nods in agreement, too.

               “But I mean it,” Darren says. “None of that bullshit ‘ _oh, we should grab food sometime!’_ and then have no intention of following through.”

               “No, I’m so in,” Chord replies.

               “Same,” Harry says, pulling his phone out. “Here, I’ll start a group text.”

               “You be interested?” Darren asks Chris, a little quieter.

               “Yeah,” Chris replies. “I had fun. It was nice seeing everyone outside of work.”

               Darren smiles before turning back to the group.

               “I actually don’t have your number, Chris,” Harry says, looking up and passing Chris his phone.

               Chord’s the only one who does have Chris’ number, and it was so he could text Chris information about his birthday party.

               Chris puts his number into Harry’s phone before handing it back. He left his own phone in the trailer, so he figures he’ll grab everyone else’s numbers later.

               After a few minutes, they all get called back to work and run a few more scenes before they inevitably are let go for an hour or so while the set changes a bit. Harry heads to hair and makeup, and Chord is actually done for the night, which leaves Chris and Darren as the only two grabbing dinner.

               “It’s busy here,” Darren says, referencing craft services where most of the cast and crew are hanging around and eating. “Wanna grab something to go?”

               “Yeah,” Chris nods.

               They go their separate ways, reconvening only after they’ve filled their plates to the brim.

               Without discussing it, they both begin to head towards the shared trailer Chris, Chord, and Harry use. The one that Darren has somehow managed to worm his way into despite having a different trailer he belongs to, with a different group of colleagues.

               “So, any news on you being renewed for season two?” Darren asks when they get settled.

               Chris’ eyes go wide, and he stands there for a moment in shock, letting out an elongated, “Uhhhh.”

               “Sorry. Was I too forward?”

               “N-n-no. Uhm. No. I-I-They haven’t said anything. How about, uh, you? Do you know, or…?”

               He feels flabbergasted by the questions.

               “Yeah,” Darren replies a bit shyly. They’re sitting next to each other at a small table that’s pushed up against a wall, and Darren blushes and looks down at his plate, playing with his food.

               “Good,” Chris says, resolutely. “That’s…that’s good. I’m happy for you.” And he is.

               “Thanks,” Darren says, looking back up. “Uhm. Let me know when you know? About yourself.” He knocks his knee against Chris’, and Chris tries _so_ hard to not let it fluster him.

               Chris nods his head. “Yeah. Of course.”

               “Good, good,” Darren replies absentmindedly. “But like, if you don’t, we should still hang out. Like, outside of work. We could still see each other.”

               “Oh,” Chris says, surprised again. It’s been a while since a conversation has made him feel so whiplashed. “Y-yeah. We could do that.”

               “After all, you did promise me you’d come see me play.”

               “Play what?” Chris asks, mildly confused.

               “Music,” Darren says. “A show.”

               It hits Chris that Darren is referencing their conversation from over a month ago, where Darren told him that music is his passion and he sometimes plays shows.

               “Right, yeah,” Chris says. “I’d like that.”

               Darren pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Chris. “I guess that means now would be a good time to grab your number. I mean, since Harry is starting that group chat and all, I’ll have it anyway. But…”

               “Yeah,” Chris breathes out, trying to center himself. He types his phone number in and hands the phone back to Darren.

               “Thanks,” Darren says, pocketing the phone. “Anyway, it will be great to all hang out more, outside of work and all.”

               Chris nods his head dumbly. “Uh huh.”

               “ _Uh huh_ ,” Darren replies, eyes wide and tone mocking, but in a friendly way. He gives Chris’ leg a little kick under the table.

               Chris laughs and pushes Darren’s leg back. “Asshole,” he says. “Yes, it will be nice to hang out outside of work.”

               Darren chuckles, but he doesn’t move his leg. And Chris spends the rest of their lunch break trying not to hyperventilate that Darren’s leg and his leg were casually touching and neither of them were doing anything to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! Yes you! YOU can reblog this on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/170813195784/lunch-dates-chapter-4)! Or, even better, drop me a line below and let me know how much you hate this story.


	5. Chapter 5

               Chris finds out he’s keeping his job. Filming of season one is coming to a close in the coming weeks, and Chris isn’t in the last three episodes, so he’s ending his time on the show sooner than most. But he gets a call from his agent one night when he’s sitting at home drinking cheap wine and cleaning his kitchen, telling him that he’s wanted back for season two. Still as a minor character, still not in every episode, and with not much of a pay increase. He accepts the offer anyway, because it’s not like he’s going to get paid more elsewhere. The auditions he’s been going on recently haven’t been fruitful beyond getting the occasional one episode guest spot on a prime time television show.

               There’s also a small, nagging thought that if they want him back for season two, they might also want him back for season three and season four and however many seasons there ends up being. Hopefully it means he’ll be upgraded to series regular one day. But for now, he’s content with a steady, if paltry, paycheck that doesn’t include any benefits like health insurance or retirement.

               He can feel his father’s deep, deep sigh hundreds of miles away knowing that soon Chris will age out of his health insurance plan and be living on Medicaid as a true starving artist.

               He sometimes wonders why he doesn’t audition for more soap operas. He feels like he could really pull off the drama and the theatrics. Not to mention the fact that just because a character dies on a soap opera doesn’t mean that they’re actually dead, so he thinks he could probably live a long life playing one character on a popular daytime soap.

               It wouldn’t be the acting career he always dreamed of, but it would pay the bills.

               Still, he’s excited that they’re asking him back. That the fans like him and the writers like him and the producers seem to think he and his character add something to the show. He’s excited to be able to keep showing up to a job he likes with people he gets along with.

               He hopes other people get brought back.

               He only knows about Darren’s future, really. Though he’s pretty positive that Chord won’t be going anywhere, unless the writers just forget that one of the lead characters has a son.

               He’s not sure what he’s allowed to be telling people, so he tries to keep mum on the subject. Especially until any paperwork is signed and official. But when he sits in the trailer with Harry, Chord, and sometimes Darren, he can’t help but wonder whose faces he’ll see again in a few months when filming for season two comes around.

               He tries to get Darren alone so that he can share the news, but he really wants to wait until everything is squared away. Nothing would be worse than squealing that he has a job next season but then be told that the producers changed their mind. So he stays silent until the contracts are finalized, and then tries to find a way to get Darren alone to share the news.

               The only problem is that his contract isn’t finalized until his last two days of shooting, and he doesn’t see Darren when he shows up to work that second to last day. He sees Harry, but not Chord, and he doesn’t know if it would be inappropriate to ask Harry about his future. So he stays quiet and they chat about nothing in particular. Harry mentions how they should all get together over break, and Chris nods his head in agreement, commenting on how nice that would be.

               The next day—his last day of work—he still doesn’t see Darren. He takes his phone out and spends a few minutes deciding if he should text Darren or not, ultimately deciding that he should because this could be the last time he sees Darren for a while.

               _You on set?_

               Darren texts back about half an hour later.

               **I’m not. I have no scenes the rest of the week.**

**What’s up?**

**** _Not much. It’s my last day of filming this season. Wanted to know if I’d run into you at all._

               **Oh my god. Really?!**

**I have to pick something up actually, so I can stop by and say bye.**

_You don’t have to do that,_ Chris replies, immediately feeling awkward and guilty.

               **Nonsense. See you in an hour.**

Chris is filming in an hour, so he doesn’t see Darren for nearly two hours. He’s surprised that Darren stayed around, and even more surprised by Darren’s excited _Hello_ as he jogs up to Chris when Chris walks off the set.

               “Hi,” Chris replies.

               Darren goes in for a hug, whereas Chris goes in for that bro-style handshake he’s become accustomed to with Chord and Harry, and it leads to an awkward moment where Chris’ hand jams into Darren’s ribcage when Darren tries to pull him close.

               “ _Ow_ ,” Darren says, stepping back and rubbing at his chest. “Jesus, clip your nails once in a while, will ya?” He’s smiling, so Chris doesn’t feel _too_ bad.

               “My bad, awkward mistake,” Chris rambles. “Wasn’t sure what the correct protocol was.”

               “Well, it definitely wasn’t _that_ ,” Darren jokes. “Retry?” he asks, opening his arms wide.

               Chris steps into his embrace and gives Darren a quick, yet firm, hug, not wanting to linger too long and get caught smelling his cologne or the scent of his shampoo or the reveling in the way his body feels against Chris’.

               “So, I brought you snacks,” Darren replies. “Cookies and brownies and cinnamon buns, oh my!”

               Chris laughs, hiding his grin behind his fist.

               “They’re in your trailer. I figured you’d already eaten, but who can say no to marvelously baked goodies?”

               “Not me,” Chris replies, walking besides Darren towards their trailer. “I actually have some news,” he says.

               “Good news? Bad news?” Darren asks, as he looks over at Chris with concern.

               “Good news,” Chris replies. “I’m coming back for season two.”

               “Chris!” Darren exclaims, reaching his arm around Chris’ shoulder. He gives it a hard squeeze, pulling Chris close to his side as they walk. Darren keeps his hand there, and it makes walking feel a little bit awkward, and a little bit ridiculous, but Chris can’t manage to detach himself from Darren’s grasp. “That’s amazing. The fantastic foursome back at it again!”

               “Chord and Harry are coming back?” Chris asks.

               With his one arm trapped at his side between him and Darren, Chris feels like an awkward duckling, since Darren hasn’t loosened his grip on Chris’ shoulder. To make himself feel less trapped, Chris experimentally lifts his arm and wraps it behind Darren, moving it all the way around Darren’s back and placing it delicately on Darren’s side.

               He pays close attention to Darren’s body language, not wanting to surprise or offend him. But when Darren doesn’t acknowledge the move, Chris relaxes.

               “They didn’t tell you?” Darren asks.

               Chris shakes his head.

               “I was afraid to bring it up, since I didn’t know yet about me, and then when I did, it just felt strange. Like, what if they didn’t get asked back, and me bringing up the fact that I did upset them.”

               Darren nods in understanding.

               “We’re all coming back. I think the three of us were waiting to find out about you. You must have been the last one to find out.”

               “Typical,” Chris says with really no fire in his voice, and a hint of self-hating sarcasm.

               Darren chuckles, and then disentangles himself from Chris as they reach the trailer.

               “After you,” he says, opening the door for Chris and then following him inside.

               On the table is two small paper bags. Darren lifts one up and says, “Cookies, and I think a brownie, and like, tiny tarts.” Then he lifts the other bag up with his free hand and says, “A giant fucking cinnamon role with so much icing that it will blow your mind.”

               Then he lifts each bag up, alternating hands so that it looks like he’s weighing each one.

               “Definitely the cinnamon roll. Duh,” Chris replies as he steps forward to grab the bag out of Darren’s hand and place it on the table.

               “Perfect choice,” Darren replies, sitting down. “True story, though. This is definitely a two-person cinnamon roll. Not my decision! It was told to me by the bakery people. So you’re gonna have to share it with me.”

               Darren pulls two forks out of the cookie bag and hands one to Chris, as Chris pulls out the plastic container from the bag that stores what really is a rather large cinnamon bun.

               “Well, if that’s what the bakery people say…” Chris replies, cutting down on the roll and spearing a piece on his fork. “Cheers,” he says, clinking his bite with Darren’s.

               “So, what do you plan on doing with all of your time off?” Darren asks.

               Chris shrugs. “I’m sort of hoping not to have too much time off. I’m auditioning. I have a small role on a TV show that’ll take I think two days of filming. I’ll see some family and friends, try to stay busy. How about you?”

               “Same,” Darren says. “I have some projects I’m working on. Nothing big, but…” he shrugs. “But I actually have some shows planned. If, you know, you’re interested in coming…”

               “To a show of yours?” Chris confirms, taking another bite.

               “Yeah. I mean, if you’re free,” Darren says, not entirely making eye contact.

               “Like, a concert, right? Or do you mean a play?” Chris asks, feeling a bit dumb.

               “Oh! No, a concert.”

               “Okay,” Chris says. “I mean, either way I’d go.”

               “Really?” Darren asks, looking up.

               “Yeah,” Chris says calmly, and he has no idea where this sense of stillness is coming from. “After all, I already promised you I’d see you.” He knocks his knee against Darren’s under the table, and in a surge of boldness, he leaves his knee there.

               “You’re right. You did,” Darren says, looking up at Chris from under his eyelashes.

               It makes the butterflies reappear in his stomach, because Darren’s eyes are wide and shiny, and his eyelashes are long, and just looking at them makes Chris’ heart stutter in a really uncomfortable and likely unhealthy way.

               “Uhm, when is it? Your shows?”

               “I have one next weekend. I can text you the info.”

               “Yeah. Please. That’d be great.”

               Chris tries to steady his heartbeat, and he hopes that his cheeks aren’t so red that it’s visible.

               “Sounds good,” Darren says, lightly knocking Chris’ knee again.

               They go back to eating, and afterwards they talk about nothing in particular until it’s time for Chris to go back to filming.

               Darren walks him partway to set before coming to a slow stop.

               “So, I’ll see you next week?” he asks Chris.

               “Definitely,” Chris replies.

               Darren nods and takes a small step forward towards Chris. “Well, good luck with the rest of filming. And…I’m glad you’re coming back next season.”

               “Me, too,” Chris says, heart stuck in his throat. His voice sounds breathy, and he knows it, but he can’t seem to care because Darren’s right hand is grabbing Chris’ left, his fingers ghosting over Chris’ lightly but with intent.

               “Great,” Darren says, looking at their hands before looking back up at Chris’ eyes. He leans in quickly, and gives Chris a fierce hug, but it feels different than the hug he gave Chris only an hour ago. His head isn’t over Chris’ shoulder, but nestled against the nook of Chris’ neck. When he pulls back he places the lightest kiss on Chris’ jawline. Almost like he wasn’t planning on doing it but then couldn’t help himself and hoped that Chris wouldn’t feel it.

               But Chris did.

               “Bye,” Darren says, after detaching from kiss. He walks backwards and waves, and Chris is stuck there for a few seconds, frozen on the spot and just watching as Darren retreats. He slowly brings his hand up and places his fingertips on the spot that Darren kissed.

               “Bye,” Chris says, but he knows it’s not loud enough for Darren to hear.

               Going back to work after that was a case study on focus, because Chris’ head is so all over the place that he has to take a moment to just breathe slowly and deeply. He’s never had to try hard to get into character, but he does today.

               Because all he can think about is how Darren kiss him on the jawline and invited him to a concert and came to set when he didn’t have to and brought Chris sweets and gave Chris not one, but _two_ hugs today.

               Later that day when he finishes filming and saying goodbye to some of the people he works with, Chris pulls his phone out and texts Darren.

               _So, tell me all about this show of yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblog this chapter on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/171242274039/lunch-dates-chapter-5).
> 
> Hey. It's just me, Mags, loudly begging for attention. Use the box down below to tell me if you like the story.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is complete, and will be updated soon!
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/170228787589/lunch-dates-chapter-1).
> 
> Check out that comment box below and let me know how much you hate/like/love this chapter. Or what your thoughts on snowboarding are.


End file.
